codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael Arrhenius
'''Raphael Arrhenius' is the Knight of Three in the Knights of the Round before its dissolution, a position he achieved through his incredible piloting skills, thought it was suggested by fellow Round Raffaele Ravelino that he was greatly aided by his position as a nobleman to achieve the rank of "Three", compared to Raffaele's "Ten", despite Raphael's unprofessional behaviour. He seems to have a liking with Leila Izlar because of her capabilities but had fallen in love with fellow Round Magdalene Bronsted who later becomes his wife. Biography Early Life There's only a few that were revealed about Raphael's childhood or of his life before his first appearance in the series. He was said to have come from a very rich upbringing being the only child of the Lord of the House of the Swedish Västergötland who is a member of the Circle of the Union Stars, and as such doesn't quite understand how the real world works. It was also said that Raphael had fallen in love with his family's Masque maid when he was 14, not caring about racial or societal differences. When his parents learned of the relationship, his father beat the girl and threw her out into the streets. Both parents admonished Raphael to act in a fashion more befitting his noble status. Two years later, Raphael ran away home and joined the military. He was also said to be named a Knight of the Round a mere five months before Akito Ryu, making him the second newest member, reason of his promotion among the Round is unknown. Revival Chronologically, Raphael first appears during the European Union Empire's effort to protect St. Petersburg before it falls under the clutches of the Colonial Coast. The Knights of the Round weren't deployed to help except for Akito but it was revealed that he seeks permission from the Emperor himself to be allowed to fight along with the others. His reason was later stated to be as his repentance for running away from his home, since Sweden had fallen along with Norway and Finland prior to the deployment of Akito and military strategist Leo Arcilla to St. Petersburg. Originally, if the European Union didn't start its campaign of forming an empire, his father will be the King of Sweden and he'll be the Crown Prince, dubbing himself as a European of the Swedish blood. Raphael though makes his first appearance while watching the announcement of X Code's rebirth along with the other Knights of the Round. He was the one who asked Akito, saying that the one behind the masked vigilante is a fake since the real one was executed by the latter himself. He was next seen to be piloting his own Chevalier Skinfaxi, saying that he attacks the Aries Palace alone to test how strong the security of the bureau has. He didn't even introduce himself to be part of the Knights of the Round at the time. It was only when he was cornered that he was known to be the Knight of Three. His fight with two other knights was concluded by the arrival of Akito who ordered the stop of the fight. He was ecstatic to find out Akito wearing a school uniform. Refrain under construction Reload In the start of Reload, Raphael's relationship with Wendy is unknown since the latter bears the same last name as he does. It was only later on proven that Wendy is his daughter through his wife Magdalene. Having Wendy two years younger than Alden Ethryne, it is through assumptions that Raphael married Magdalene just after he finished one academic year in Warwick Academy. Raphael though appeared to be in total support of Jonathan's reign and had reclaimed his father's title once again, but he still fights in the military and had joined with the A.E.G.I.S. since it is the Union's military force since then. He was revealed to be a member of A.E.G.I.S.'s Gallia Reims Knights, that was created primarily by Jonathan for the core leaders of A.E.G.I.S. He originally makes his first appearance during the seventh birthday celebration of Vincent Ethryne, third prince of the European Union Empire, along with Magdalene and their daughter Wendy. Aftermath under construction Titles and Styles * 27 November 2300 – December 2316: L''ord Raphael Arrhenius of the House of the Swedish Västergötland * '''December' 2316 – 22 April 2318: Lord' '''Raphael Arrhenius, The Knight of Three of the Rounds * '''22 April 2318 – 19 August 2318:' Mister Raphael Arrhenius * 19 August 2318 – present: His Imperial Highness ''The Duke of the Swedish Västergötland Raphael is, from birth, a European noble entitled to the style of Lord under letter patent issued by Nicholas Ethryne, 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire on 7 October 2285, which gave the title and style to the sons of the main representatives of the Union. His official title and style at birth is ''Lord Raphael Arrhenius of the House of Västergötland, since his father is the head of the sovereign Sweden as part of the empire. On December 2316 after few months of serving the European military, Raphael was promoted to be part of the Knights of the Round and be entitled as Lord Raphael Arrhenius, The Knight of Three of the Rounds. ''Since his involvement among the nobility is one of the reasons that he was placed in a higher rank among the Rounds, Raphael decided not to bear his family's title, instantly abandoning his birth title and style even if he was allowed to use both. When Jonathan Ethryne ascended to the throne and dissolute the Knights of the Round, he was then titled as a commoner since he strip himself off his family's nobility. Even though he had used both, he'll still be considered as a commoner since Jonathan had forbid the Knights of the Round to return to their nobility titles. He had been entitled as a commoner until a day after his release from the execution, August 19, 2318. On August 19, 2318, Jonathan instantly handed nobility titles to the core members of those who led the insurgence against him during the Battle of Taal. Being originally born among the nobility and with the death of his father with the other members of the Circles of the Union Stars, Raphael received the title as ''His Imperial Highness The Duke of the Swedish Västergötland. Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationships Magdalene Bronsted It had been a question throughout the series if Raphael's affection was indeed for Magdalene. They were described to mostly spend time together along with Akito. It could be because the three were the newest members of the Knights of the Round. They were first seen to understand each other the most and bear each others personality. They were together when they attended the festival for Akito's return to Warwick Academy, as well as their arrival in Philipp. Raffaele hinted that there's another girl that Raphael has within his grasp. It is unknown until the time that he asked for Prince Lancelot's permission for him to stay behind Magdalene's rear to protect her and help her if necessary. Wendy Arrhenius Among anything, Raphael's relationship with his eldest child and only daughter, Wendy, was very well seen throughout the fourth book; parallel to the relationship explained between Jonathan and Alden. Raphael stated that he loves his family more than anything else in the world, willing to sacrifice his very own life for their sake and happiness. It was revealed that it is actually against his wishes to allow Wendy be part of the Gallia Reims and be Alden Ethryne's personal knight. In the end, he agreed after she promised that she won't jump in to any death-case scenario and will call for him for an end of it when things become rough. Peter Arrhenius under construction Akito Ryu under construction Jonathan Carter under construction Quotes under construction Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions * His blood type is B. * He is fluent in speaking Swedish. Category:Noble Category:Knight of the Round Category:Student Category:Chevalier Pilot Category:European Category:Gallia Reims Knight Category:Knight Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:European Military